


Not Pleased to Meet You

by themyows



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, Meeting the Parents, Ollie's mom is not amused, also feat. bilingual!oliver, connor is shirtless the whole time, connor thinks oliver is hot like always, dont mind me, hey look it's fluff after that murder fic i wrote, lowkey drooling over oliver's bilingualism, protective!oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themyows/pseuds/themyows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You cheated on my Oliver.”</p><p>Everything clicked almost instantly. </p><p>Oh.</p><p>“Uhm…well, you aren’t wrong about that, Mrs. Hampton...” Connor trailed off awkwardly; he wondered if the earth could swallow him up whole. Would the universe be so kind as to do that for him? </p><p>The answer was: nope.</p><p>“So why are you here?” Her voice was sharp. If she was a mother bear, Connor would definitely be in pieces already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Pleased to Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> Because last night's episode sucked and we need a breather. (also I called it and idk how to feel about that). 
> 
> Oliver is bae. Conrad Ricamora is also bae. He can't be too bae. It's unfair.

He always joked about it.

When Oliver had blurted out that they should try to do things that normal couples do other than sex, Connor’s first instinct was to tease him about meeting his mother.

(Inside, he’d mentally cringed at the thought of being so content with someone like that. He didn’t do boyfriends, and he definitely didn’t meet their families under any circumstance.)

When Oliver had kicked him out of Apartment 303 that lonely night, a million thoughts flashed through his mind, one of them being that if he’d just done some coupley stuff with Oliver, like meeting his mother, than maybe it would’ve proved that what they had wasn’t _just_ sex.

(He might’ve possibly—and drunkenly—spent a solid ten minutes staring at the dark ceiling on his cold bed wondering what it would’ve been like to meet Oliver’s mom. He might’ve done this on more nights than he’d care to admit but dammit, he didn’t know why he felt like he was missing something by not meeting Ollie’s lovely mother.)

Then Oliver took him back. Then they were boyfriends again.

Then Connor was back to seriously entertaining the idea of driving to Oliver’s hometown to meet his sweet once-not-boyfriend’s parents. It was about time, wasn’t it? And after everything they’ve been through together—illegal hacking, cheating, fake drug problems, a positive test—surely meeting the parents would be a piece of cake.

Plus, Connor was almost a hundred percent sure Ollie’s parents would love him. And why wouldn’t they? Connor was smart. He was funny. Charming and drop-dead gorgeous. People flocked to him naturally.

Somedays, Connor imagined he would come home to find an older couple chatting happily with Oliver in their living room. Ollie would brighten when he saw him and smile adorably, and then he’d grab Connor’s arm and drag him over to his parents and of course Connor would charm the daylights out of them until they begged for Oliver to put a ring on him.

Or maybe Oliver would want to visit home and suggest Connor join him. In that case, Connor would take his charm and wits and good looks and win over Oliver’s parents inside their own home.

Connor had considered several scenarios—including perhaps making Oliver’s sister jealous because how could her older geeky brother land an almost-model like Connor Walsh?—but none of them came close to the truth.

Because he’d never considered that Oliver’s mother would be the one to pop in for a surprise visit.

And he never expected her to hate his guts.

* * *

Connor emerged from the bedroom in nothing but some sweatpants (Oliver’s, to be exact), ready to greet his boyfriend with a good-morning kiss and a lewd comment about having sex for breakfast when he caught sight of a short Filipino woman on the couch where he and his boyfriend normally had sex on.

They stared at each other for a beat before Oliver came into the scene, carrying a steaming mug over to the stranger. He stopped short at the sight of Connor, his face flashing with worry for a split second before he forced a smile out.

“Hey,” he greeted Connor, pointedly looking away when his boyfriend tried to lean in for a kiss. After the woman took the mug, the nerdy IT tech nervously motioned towards her. “Co—uhm, this is my mom.”

His…

...oh.

Connor smirked. _Finally_. His chance to sweep Ollie’s mother off her feet.

“Hello, Mrs. Hampton,” he began suavely, walking towards her like a model on the runway. And considering he was shirtless and his fine abs were out for display, that certainly wasn’t a dissimilar comparison. Sure enough, the kind-faced lady brightened at his friendly greeting and was just about wrapped around his pinky finger when he said, “I’m Connor Walsh, your son’s boyfriend.”

That was when shit hit the fan.

Mrs. Hampton’s smile vanished. Her eyes—Oliver’s eyes, he noted in surprise—turned cold. She stiffly returned his handshake before pulling her hand away from Connor like he was tainted. Making a face, she turned to Oliver. “Oliver? May I see you in the kitchen?”

“It’s not a very big apartment, Mom—“

“In. The. _Kitchen_.”

Connor, taking his cue to leave, awkwardly shuffled back into the bedroom. He couldn’t help but be in shock; what the hell had he said?

Meanwhile, the two Hamptons were having a heated whisper-argument in the small kitchen.

“Why are you with him still?”

“Mom, listen, I know what happened—“

“—you were _crying_! I was on the phone with you for hours and I’ve never heard you cry like that before—“

“I know, but things happened and—well, I know he’s changed—“

“—why is he wearing your sweatpants—“

“—because we’re a couple and I love h—“

“ _Tama na_!” Mrs. Hampton yelled, silencing her son immediately. Before he could say anymore, she was off, ranting to herself in Tagalog like she always did when she was angry beyond comprehension. And like always, he just sighed and listened, crossing his arms and feeling grateful that at least Connor couldn’t understand that his mother just called him what roughly translated to a “cheating bastard” who “didn’t deserve to even look at Oliver” and then she’d said something about Oliver not listening to her when she said never to take back a cheater, and she’d asked what she’d done to deserve such a hardheaded child like him, etcetera, etcetera.

Oliver just shook his head.

Connor, who had decided to eavesdrop on the whole conversation because dammit, he had to know why Mrs. Hampton seemed to hate him without even talking to him—especially after being so charmed by him when they first met—was a bit surprised to hear a) that Mrs. Hampton wasn’t even speaking English so of course he didn’t understand a damn word she was saying and b) that Oliver was replying heatedly in the same language.

His stomach fluttered. Sure, he didn’t know what Ollie was saying…but he’d never heard him speak anything other than English. Connor himself only had a high school proficiency of French and here Oliver was, speaking away in a different tongue, in a much different accent than Connor was used to hearing.

It was…different. It made Ollie look even smarter (if that was even possible) and that did things to Connor’s body that he couldn’t even describe.

Swallowing, he slowly pushed the bedroom door open and re-entered the main living space. Upon seeing him, both mother and son were quick to stop talking, the former giving him a calculating look with the latter smiling at him weakly.

“Hey, Con,” Oliver greeted him, and Connor couldn’t help but note that Oliver’s tone changed when he spoke in Filipino. It amazed him how easily Oliver could switch between the two languages and the thought almost made him laugh. In essence, it wasn’t entirely a special skill; bilingualism wasn’t rare or anything.

But maybe it was because it was Oliver, who he’d only ever seen code and hack in a computer language.

Or because he’d just learned something new about Oliver that he didn’t know before and maybe—maybe—he couldn’t help but feel awestruck that Oliver never failed to surprise him with his endless skillset and intelligence.

It almost made up for the fact that Oliver’s mother was still looking at Connor in distaste, as though he’d personally insulted everyone she held most dear.

(He couldn’t help but feel that she might be right.)

“You cheated on my Oliver.”

Everything clicked almost instantly.

“Uhm…well, you aren’t wrong about that, Mrs. Hampton...” Connor trailed off awkwardly; he wondered if the earth could swallow him up whole. Would the universe be so kind as to do that for him?

The answer was: nope.

“So why are you here?” Her voice was sharp. If she was a mother bear, Connor would definitely be in pieces already.

“I live here—“ At Oliver’s alarmed look, he was quick to shut up but the damage was done. Mrs. Hampton looked absolutely furious.

“You LIVE with him?” she snapped at Ollie, who had the decency to look sheepish. He mumbled something that sounded like “uh, yeah, sort of” and bit his lip nervously, wincing when his mother just swore under her breath in Tagalog. “Why, _anak_ , why do you do this to me?”

That seemed to have done something. Oliver looked up sharply, as though a switched had been turned on.

“Mom, I’m a grown man,” he countered back, crossing his arms. He walked over to Connor and protectively wrapped an arm around his bare waist. At his touch, Connor relaxed and leaned into him, grateful to finally feel Oliver next to him after such a hectic morning. “And yeah, I know what he did and it wasn’t right and I still haven’t really forgiven him for that—” Connor shifted uncomfortably “—but we’re working on it and we live together, yeah, because _I love him_ , Mom, and I know you don’t want me to but I can’t help it and I’m sorry I can’t listen to your advice about leaving him—that’s…that’s just not possible right now,” Oliver finished in a rush, his voice faltering at the end. He couldn’t look at his mother or Connor so he settled for staring at his feet.

Meanwhile, Connor couldn’t help but swallow, his lips suddenly very dry.

Wow. Just...wow.

He knew Oliver loved him (as if that wasn’t obvious) but to hear it said in this way, justifying their love to his own mother…

That was something else.

He hadn’t pegged Ollie as the type to disobey his mother either. He always seemed like a goody-two-shoes and now here he was, telling his mom that no, he wasn’t leaving Connor for anything and that she was just going to have to accept that.

Finally, Mrs. Hampton stood up. She didn’t look at Oliver as she made her way to the front door.

“Oliver,” she said softly, sounding mainly resigned. “I’m going back to the hotel. Dad’s flying in tomorrow so we’ll come visit you two then.”

Oliver let go of Connor and rushed to his mother’s side. He whispered something to her in Tagalog and she just shook her head.

“Take care, okay, Ollie? I trust you.”

“Okay, Mom. Thanks.”

“Love you, _anak_.”

Ollie nodded. “Love you, too, Mom.”

Mrs. Hampton was almost at the elevator when she heard running footsteps behind her. She didn’t need to turn around to know who it was.

“Yes, Connor?” she asked, absentmindedly pressing the down button on the wall.

“I know you hate me,” Connor blurted out, looking somewhat sheepish when she finally turned to raise an eyebrow at him. “And I get it. I haven’t been the best for your son and we both agree he deserves better but…”

The law student paused, licking his lips. This really wasn’t how he pictured meeting his boyfriend’s parents for the first time. Not at all. Not even close.

Ollie was worth it all though.

“I love him, Mrs. Hampton. I really do. I’ve never… I’ve never loved anyone like this before and I’m not sure if I ever will again. It’s just him. So… so you’re not leaving him in bad hands… I’ll take care of him. I’ll always take care of him,” he finished with a whisper, silently begging Mrs. Hampton with his eyes to please, please trust him on this.

For a second, she just stared right back, her eyes unreadable.

Then she shook her head with a laugh.

“Okay, Connor. We’ll see.”

He nodded. It wasn’t a complete rejection, but she still didn’t approve of him.

Well… he did enjoy challenges, didn’t he?

“Do you need a ride to the hotel?”

She laughed. “It’s alright. My driver’s waiting for me downstairs.”

The elevator dinged.

As she stepped inside, Oliver’s mom gave him a stern look. “Don’t make me regret leaving him with you, Connor.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

With a final nod, she offered him a brief, genuine smile before the doors closed.

He stood there, watching as the red number above the door reached G and stopped there for a while.

Knowing Mrs. Hampton was probably getting into her car right now, not charmed out of her wits like he’d planned (she was probably resenting his existence, if anything), Connor just shook his head and headed back to Apartment 303, where his lovely bilingual boyfriend was no doubt waiting for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tama na! - enough / stop it  
> Anak - child


End file.
